Guin and Blinx: Beyond Time and Space
by konor of the skies
Summary: The clock is ticking and the battle is on! Guin finds himself in the center of the universe, Where he meets his own kind. The Time Sweepers, And learn the secrets of time itself. But as always, time is not safe. And when a new evil appears. It's up to Guin, Along with the heroic Blinx. Along with the entire time factory staff. To save the universe! Before Time runs out.


**Guin and Blinx: Beyond Time and space**

**Chapter 1. Door to the Time Factory.**

* * *

**Time...It's wonderful...Its changing...And sometimes...Even crule.**

**It has the power...To turn weak saplings...Into mighty oaks. Calm the mightest armys. And turn entire oceans to dust.**

**However...Time is not free...There are those who seek to misuse it. For their own dark intentions.**

**This led to the creation of...Time Monsters. Time paradoxes with a mind of a own.**

**And so I left my creations in charge to protect time throughout the universe. The time sweepers...However, I feel that a new evil had began to rise.**

**The only hope for the universe...Are two of my finest creations. Blinx and prototype G-4. But he goes by the name of...Guin.**

**Blinx never backs away from a call for help. He's brave and couragous.**

**While Guin is...sopiscated. But has a deep understanding of the world around him.**

**Time is like a treasure.**

**Use time wisely my boys...**

**Because...Your going to need every second of it!**

* * *

One year...It has been one whole year since he had left Parro. It was strange how time moved around him.

The leopard headed warrior walked down the misty road. Guin. A man who was half leopard, half man. He was human to his body. But his head was that of a leopard. He had no memory of his past life. He had been given a single clue. Head north...That was the reason he went on this journey.

"Hey come on!" Guin heard a voice. He quickly hid behind an old tree. At that moment, two young boys came by. "It's going to rain. Come on little brother!"

"Wait for me big brother!" The younger boy cried out.

Suddenly the two brothers were heading down the road. Towards a nearby village. Leaving Guin alone. The leoparded man then stepped out of his hiding place.

He had traveled for a good while now, having been through so many hardships...He wondered...Did he had a family? Or perhaps a brother or a sister of his own? Guin shook his head, there was no time for thinking, a storm was beginning gather and he was now looking for shelter before the storm hits.

Guin then found himself approching a cave. It was perfect to spend the night.

* * *

**Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock...**

In another world, far from the world where Guin was. There is a place where all time flows. The time factory, it was home to the Time Sweepers. A race of anthropomorphic cats. Their duty is to keep the flow of time steady.

In a large hallway. A pair of conveyor belts. Each going in the opposite direction then the other. On the conveyors themselves, A crowd of time sweepers. Each on their way to many different sectors of the factory. Each of them wore a different color uniform along with a pair of goggles. But the time sweeper that's the hero of our tale...Is named Blinx.

Blinx was just your everyday hero, He was a orange furred cat wearing a blue jacket with white gloves, along with a pair of red baggy jeans. Across the right side of his face was a scar he gotten in one of his adventures. Like others time sweepers he wore a pair of goggles. Having been through many adventures. He was the most recognizable time sweeper. Blinx then looked up and saw the many hovercrafts flying overhead. Blinx then began to look straight ahead. Unaware that the next great adventure will take him AND the whole time sweeper race by storm.

* * *

The roar of the storm was all Guin heard that night. He had settled into the cave and got a nice fire going. Guin was about to go to sleep when.

_Tick...Tock...tick...Tock..._

He began to hear noises...noises that muted the sound of the storm. Guin never heard this kind sound before. It was slow, yet hypnotically calming. Guin then got up to investigate. He followed the noise into the deeper recesses of the cave. He stumbled through the darkness trying to locate the sound. Soon, he found himself in the center of a large cavern decorated with crystals. Guin did not know why he followed the noises here. But that calming melody sounded familiar to him...Like...A lullaby he heard a hundred times before.

Soon he saw something that really caught his attention...A large door, just sitting there waiting to be opened. Guin then stepped up to it, And at that moment, a light emitting from his arm. It was the Arkara, A mysterious relic of light. Given to Guin by the Lagon tribe. It began to glow brightly as Guin got closer to the door. The leopard man then began to push against the door, until it began to open... And in a flash of blinding light...He was gone.

* * *

**ALERT. ALERT. ALERT.**

Blinx then quickly looked around when he heard the alarm go off. Suddenly, the walls of the time factory was smash open as a junky spaceship crashed, smashing many of the machinery that was mounted on the wall.

**"Attention all Time Sweeper personal!"** A voice sounded out. The group Blinx was with turned to the source of the voice, towards a large computer screen that was mounted on the wall behind them. On it was a white furred cat wearing headphones. It was the Operator! **"The Time Factory is being attacked! The invaders appeared to be the "Time Eater" Gang. A race of canine time pirates that just recently appear. Like the Tom Tom Gang, these pirates profit by selling the time they stole to other worlds. Time Sweepers! Defend the Factory!"** The Operator explained. Suddenly the screen turned off.

"Okay!" Blinx exclaimed before pulling out his Sweeper. Sweepers are special tools that can vacuum junk along with Time Monsters. Blinx's was yellow and triangle shaped. "Time to send these Dogs packing!" Blinx yelled before running towards the crashed ship.

At that moment, Time Eaters were beginning to climb out of the ship. They were just like the operator has described, They were all anthromorphic wolves. They all had black fur and wore leather coats along with bandanas. They were armed with proton-guns and other weapons.

"Okay, mutts. Surrender your arms! Or I'll use force!" Blinx shouted at the pirates.

"Them's fighting words!" A wolf shouted insulted by Blinx's "mutt" Insult. He then fired at the feline hero. Blinx then took cover behind some rubble. He then notice a pile of scrap metal near him. He then aimed his sweeper at it before vacuuming a few bullet size pieces of metal. He then got out from his cover and fire at the pirates. The metal hit three wolves allowing Blinx to move on.

Blinx then chase after the pirates. He then came to a large bridge, But just as he was about to cross it. A pirate ship flew into view and blasted at it. However, At that exact moment. Blinx mashed the PAUSE button on his sweeper.

**PAUSE!**

Time then froze. The canon fire only inches away from the bridge. Blinx then jumped toward the blast, before sucking it up with the sweeper. Suddenly time returned to normal. And right before the ship could react, Blinx fired the blast right back at it. Resulting in a massive explosion that destroyed the ship.

Meanwhile, The wolves were busy looting the store room of it's time crystals. "Make sure you don't miss a single gem." A burley wolf said to the others. The time crystals were all stored in a glass capsule, to keep them from mutating. Just as they were about to pick up the last gem. They were all blinded by a flash of light.

"What in the goddesses!?" The pirate captain shouted.

When the light died down. a man wearing a black cloak and had a leopard head was standing where the light was. "It's another Time Sweeper! Get him!" A wolf shouted. They then charged at him. The leopard man just stood there before drawing his sword and with a few quick slices, defeated all the pirates at once. causing them to drop their stash of crystals.

"Where am I?" Guin said to himself looking around. At that moment Blinx ran into the room.

"Freeze!" Blinx shouted at the cloaked leopard. Guin then turned in Blinx's general direction and was stunned.

"Your...Your just like me..." Guin staggered. Never seeing one of his own kind before. However, Just before Blinx could say anything. The time crystals that the Time Eaters dropped on the floor began to glow a dark color before levitating into the air. They swirled around before merging together transforming into a giant orange time monster with one eye and a gaping maw with razor sharp teeth. It had a rectangle-shaped body. And stood on three legs. Two in front, while the one in back acted both as a support and a tail. It also had two horns mounted on it's head. It scanned the two felines before releasing a blood thirsty roar.

"Time Monster!" Blinx said getting into a battle stance. He then fired a few pieces of junk at the beast. But it had no affect. Suddenly, The monster then began to glow brightly before running at a supernatural rate. It stopped when it next to Blinx before knocking him into the wall. The monster used Fast Forward!

The Monster then began to approach the dazed Blinx. But right before the final blow, Guin landed on the beast's head and raised his blade. Motioning that he was going to stab the orange beast right in the eye. The blade sunk into the monster's pupil causing it to let out a shriek of agony. Light began to stream out from the eye hole as the beast knocked Guin to the side.

This was the chance Blinx had been waiting for. Quickly he hit the vacuum button on his sweeper and began to suck up the monster. The monster then quickly grabbed the floor to escape from capture. Guin then approach the monster before growling. "Your end is near! Creature of greed!" He exclaimed before kicking the monster hard. This caused the beast to let go and began to get vacuum starting with it's legs, The monster let out a small whimper as it's head was sucked in. Blinx's sweeper let out a series of electronic noises. Suddenly a small glass capsule popped out from a slot on the vacuum. The Time Monster was now shrunk and was trying to escape by biting at the glass. Blinx then pulled it from it's slot and showed to Guin.

"Time Monster subdued! Now then..." Blinx said putting the monster into his pocket. "Who are you?"

"My name is Guin. Warrior who does not know which country he had lived or born in." Guin said introducing himself.

"Blinx! Veteran Time Sweeper. Id number 1632419!" Blinx shouted giving a salute. "I give you my thanks, Guin."

"Time Sweeper?" Guin asked. Never hearing the word before. However before they continued, The door to the store room broke open and Time Sweepers began to pour into the room and surrounded Guin.

"Woah,Woah,woah! Same team! He's on our team!" Blinx assured before turning to Guin. "...I Think..."

The Time Sweepers then lowered their weapons listening to Blinx's words.

This was only the beginning of the next chapter of Guin and Blinx's epic saga.

* * *

To Be contuined...Please review!


End file.
